


Little Bedtime Story

by Snowy181



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Humans, Sleep, Story, War, bedtimestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy181/pseuds/Snowy181
Summary: "It's time for your bedtime story, little fox. Come on, hop onto your bed."
Kudos: 2





	Little Bedtime Story

“Ready for a bedtime story, little angel?

“Let me tell you a story about a place called Superior, though it’s more like multiple dimensions collectively called Superior.

“Superior is filled with multiple races. There are dragons, wizards and witches, angels, demons, merpeople and many others. 

“There are three Gods and two Goddesses who rule and maintain Superior. Because of these five, the War of Power ended. 

“The Gods are the ones who connected the dimensions together, thinking that the people would be able to live in harmony without the greed for power. They were proven wrong when the war started and they had to step in to end it.”

“The war started because of each race feeling inferior to some and superior to others. The main offenders were humans who were jealous of all the other species. After all, they held no magic in them nor did they have any way to fly, swim or do anything that would have been considered ‘special’ or ‘unique’. Though because of this, they studied and became one of the smartest species out there. ‘So what if we were weak?’ They would think to themselves, ‘we have more in numbers  _ and _ we have our brains’. Everyone that isn’t human will be a puzzle piece in their chess game, a puppet that is easy to control. They were cunning back then and had the power to invent and innovate, something everyone else did not need. 

“They had trapped some of the races to run tests on them. They tried to find something,  _ anything _ , that would give them an advantage over the other species, their weaknesses and ways to kill them were always preferred. 

“When word got out, they managed to snake out of the view of the others. ‘Why would a  _ human _ of all things be able to do this?’ They were convinced that it  _ had  _ to be a different race. Humans are too small and weak, pathetic even, to do this. The blame was pinned on another race, the demons. The cruel,  _ cruel _ demons. Monsters who have crawled out of Hell and is invading their worlds. That made more sense.

“...”

“And it worked and soon fights broke out everywhere the streets, homes, parks,”

“Those…  _ wretched  _ humans, through their inhumane testing, were able to assassinate powerful figures, feeding the fire. I was…”

“ _ But _ the humans had a harder time trying to capture dragons. The dragons did not join in with the affairs, they thought that they were far more superior to others as the three Gods are dragons. The other groups disagreed but no one could figure out a way to kill dragons effectively with their thick, impenetrable scales and their strong knowledge of magic, which was a problem to the humans.”

“Soon everyone was split up, confusion and mass hysteria spread like wildfire. The voice of peace was silenced by the families of those who were killed. 

“Words soon turned into fists then magic and finally, war was declared on the other nations.”

“Nowhere in Superior was safe, angels and demons, some of whom have already left, were lucky enough to be able to escape into Heaven and Hell. Others were not that fortunate.

“Though alliances formed, they did not last long as every party was full of liars and backstabbers. Information was key to everything and humans were on top.

“But even with all their knowledge, they had a harder time until they created weapons of war and mass destruction. This gave them an advantage, they were able to shoot down a dragon, causing a massive uproar in the once-untouched dragon community. The dragons immediately joined in on the war and the group set their eyes on the humans.

“The humans were demolished and nearly became extinct. That was when the Gods and Goddesses descended from Home and stopped all fights.”

“Then they manage the lands with equality and justice.

“But recently, the two Goddesses seemed to have ‘disappeared’. They no longer appear in the eyes of the public and have not attended any festivals for a while. The Gods have been more down than usual, and the eldest is said to have become colder and constantly chews people out. The youngest has forced himself into his own world and only allows his brothers in. And the last God… he hasn’t changed much, maybe just a bit colder and leaves Superior more often than before, but, unlike the Goddesses, have always come back.

“Panics are starting to break out. No one knows what has happened to the beloved Goddesses and even if someone did…”

“Hmm…? Seems like she’s fallen asleep, that’s good. Have sweet dreams, my little devil. Come on now time for us to go to bed.”


End file.
